Dead Meat Game
by HiddenChaser
Summary: Terezi Pyrope is not a killer but she is still sentence to prison with no one believing her. Now she is out to survive in this hellhole as she is roomed with a prisoner named Vriska Serket. Now she is running into exs and be fighting for both of their lives. Regardless, they try to keep life balance even though they are just complete dorks as they are forced to put on a brave face.
1. Orange is Just a Different Shade of Red

**A/N: Hello and welcome. This is a story that is co written with homestuckcat. Please read their version called "This follows Dear Diary: It's Vriska". This story will get GRAPHIC. In violence and sexual. Hence the rating. Please keep and eye on warnings in the story because they will be updated in each chapter as we go along. There will be non con and abuse. As well as other sensitive subjects. Thank you for your time and please enjoy.**

**(DEAD)**

"I did not do it. I never did it, I swear." Terezi tried not to cry. She felt like a fool and no one seemed to care. They think she did it. By they, Terezi meant everyone. Every person was sure that she did it even though they knew that the girl was a good kid growing up. Regardless, the evidence was overwhelming. At least people had her side but as time went on, there was no one that believed her. Terezi Pyrope felt alone.

There was a sickening feeling in her stomach. She was trying to keep hope as she started feeling anxiety consume her but it was hard. Almost impossible to do. No matter what she said or do, she was pulled out of the small holding area and was dragged out of it by the guards. They don't even give her a look of pity because they were sure that she did it. Everyone thought that she was guilty. They took her to a small room and pointed to a stack of items.

This was not how she expected where life to go. Terezi Pyrope was a good person. She was the top of her class in high school and had a privileged life. She would have never seen any of this coming and it was almost depressing for the Pyrope.

Murder. That was people thought she did. She heard the names behind her back. They called her a murder and would always avoided eye contact. The only people who were not afraid to look at her was her mother and law enforcement. Even then guards and cops would just glare at her. They never believed her. Not even her mom believed her. The top and smartest lawyer thought that she actually did it. The evidence was just piled against her, but Terezi did not do it. So she lost in the case and here she was. In a 'cozy' prison. It was only her first day here and Terezi was already fearing what was to come.

She did not belong here after all.

Terezi was not a killer nor a petty criminal. She was innocent but she still ended up in a prison as if she was one. So she nervously swallowed away her fears and kept on walking. It was not like she had a choice as she struggles to carry the multiple amount of items she was forced to carry.

It was everything she was going to need for her possible long stay at the prison. The items her carried ranged from a cheap mat she was suppose to sleep on to basic hygienic necessities. Holding these items were a harsh reminder of where she was and being overall a good person, Terezi never thought she would end up in a prison.

The Pyrope was already forced to change into a tacky orange jumpsuit, with simple white underclothes, that all the prisoners were given. To her luck she was in a female only prison as she needed any trouble with males. Still there were male workers but they all were busy doing their all, the last she needed was a bunch of men being creeps to her. However, she had heard many horror stories of what prison was like. So walking through each door made her more and more nervous.

All she wanted to do was blend in as best as she could as and wait for her appeal to a new court date. Yet her messy, ginger hair made her stick out but her glasses could not be kept. The prison system did not allow her to keep her red glasses, stating that the shades were unnecessary for her to keep. At least, it made her a slightly less of a target. So one good thing came out of it.

So here she was. The Pyrope was being guided by two guards, each on both sides, to her living space for who knows how long. They walk her down long, white corridors and soon they enter past a large door. Terezi can tell that this is the place where all the prisoners are being kept and there are multiple locked, barred cells.

There are two floors of cells and to her dislike they start walking to her the stairs. Walking in that direction forces her to walk dead center through the prison area and as a result caught the attention of other prisoners. Right away they start to yell and holler at her. Threats were made to her and Terezi knew that this was a place she does not belong. She knew that she was dead meat if she was left alone with anyone of them, and her short stature is of no use against any of them. This was not where she was to be right now in her life. Far from it actually!

Yet, they eventually arrived to the second floor. They walk past four cells before the guard commanded her to stop. A buzzing noise goes off and the cell door next to her opens. She was shoved inside by the guards before they slam it shut. No one else is in the cramp cell and there was a bunk bed in there along with a simple metal desk with a similar chair next to it.

Other than the toilet and sink in the corner, there was really nothing else in the cell. There are a few small items in the cell that Terezi assumed belongs to her new cellmate. In fact, Terezi noticed that the top bunk is already taken. So she is left with dumping her items on the bottom bunk and before she could take a seat on her bed, the cell door reopened.

Terezi quickly turned around to see another woman being shoved into the same cell. She was uncuffed and thrown into the cell. Right away Terezi was, honestly fearful. The other girl looked ready to beat her up. Sh saw the girl rolled her eyes and Terezi wondered what the girl was thinking. The girl rubbed her wrist and the guards slammed the door shut and walked away.

"There happens to be an ugly whore that entered the spider den." Great, this girl was a bitch. "It seems to me, that you better give me two seconds to explain why you are here. They said I wouldn't get a roommate, and now I have you in my cell. What is this?" The girl grabbed Terezi tightly by the front of her jumpsuit.

Terezi panic when she was shoved against a wall. Great this was it for her. Terezi Pyrope was going to die in cell by a girl she does not even know. She figured if this girl was going to kill her, she should let her know who she was. "Terezi Pyrope." She told her quickly and her words were shoved together. "No. You're name is dead meat until I know why you are here." Damn this girl was tough. Terezi tried to struggle out of her grip but this girl was stronger and a bit taller than her. Her grip was firm and made sure to keep Terezi in place.

"You are such an eye soar, what idiot didn't kill you and sent you to the zoo? Especially since you are in the lair of the spider," she kept holding onto her tightly. "And if you touch my stuff, I am just saying this now, but touch my stuff and I just might have to beat you into a pulp like my last roommate, who was moved to another prison. So your choice friend."

Terezi was let go even though she was given a nasty grin and it makes her face looked like a spider as she laughed at her. Terezi took the time to observe the girl. She had long blonde hair, and was rather pear shaped and her eyes wandered to her small chest and gazed down the rest of the girl. "I guess so." Terezi managed to spill out but did not say anything else.

The female grinned as she surveyed Terezi with her good eye with her pair of glasses that had a black cap for her blind eye. Terezi knew that this girl was messing with her. It was not everyday that there was someone new in prison. Yet, Terezi would have told her something but the last thing she needed was a beating so early into her possibly long stay.

The best thing to do is to lay low. She just needs to survive long enough until her next court date. Luckily for her, the other girl stopped caring about Terezi's presence. This girl jumped on her own top bunk. She some how managed to look comfortable on her top bunk, which she knew was impossible.

So, Terezi just stood in the middle of the cell for a while, but soon got over the incident. She moves to her bunk and starts organizing the few items she brought with her. The Pyrope makes her bed and she knows that she is making a lot of noise. Yet right now she does not care! She is already in a bad mood due to her whole situation, and her roommate is not a batch a cookies either. All she wants to do right now is go to sleep. She finished making her bed and sat herself on the chair in the cell, bored out of her mind. What do prisoners do all day? Rot in their cells until they die or are released? Maybe this is why a lot of crimes are committed in prison because there was nothing to do.

Terezi is leaned on the chair and wondered what she was going to say.

Yet, she knows that she would not be walking out of the cell alive if she were to do that. Instead, she figures she should try and get along with her roommate. They might be spending a lot of time together and Terezi does not want to worry about getting killed in her sleep. "So what's your name?" Terezi started swinging her feet as she tried to make conversation.

She knew that the other girl is trying to sleep but Terezi is far from tired. After all the chaos she has been through, she finds it terrifying to sleep in an actual prison with an actual criminal. So, she might as well and make some talk and hope that it does not get her killed. "If you must know, I am Vriska Serket." There was something in her eyes that Terezi found challenging. The Pyrope knew that her time with Vriska was going to be interesting to say the least.

**(DEAD)**

**A/N: please leave a comment! Suggestions are not being accpeted to this story at the time but you are free to leave suggestions in my other story "Committing Mutiny".**


	2. We Have Blue Eyes

Days had passed and Terezi was still not getting used to prison. She might never actually. The girl may never get used to it and she might spent a long time there. That always brought her a sickening feeling. Both when she was awake and when she slept. Yet, she was awake at the moment. She had a long day filled with wasting her life away. Night was falling quickly and the Serket girl was listening to Terezi making noise. Terezi was busy making her bed again for the tenth time. She did anything to keep herself busy on the slower say even though she has not even been there that long. Yet, Vriska was trying to relax and tried to fall asleep earlier but hears her new cellmate making a lot of noise and was already getting annoyed with it. The tipping point is when some people pass their cell, shouting as they comment on how the new prisoner was roomed with Vriska. She was tried and these girls are not helping.

Out of anger, Vriska sat up and screamed at them to shut up. They give Vriska a glare but do not say anything as they laugh and continue to walk off. Terezi was silently grateful that Vriska told those girls off. Terezi would usually like attention but she is not used to the negative comments and looks.

Vriska jumps off the bed and stood in front of Terezi. She is looking at her cellmate and Terezi stared back, not sure what the other girl wanted. Vriska's look shifts into a glare and she turned around and sat at the desk as she started to think of how she will handle the new prisoner. She surveys her once again and then another grin enters her face again knowing that this girl was going to get a ticket to Serket hell. "So, I feel you are here for some reason, but you look too much like a goodie goodie. Did your mommy and daddy dump you here for being too ugly?" she jeers, trying to get into Terezi's head.

It was not everyday Vriska gets a new cellmate. They usually don't last long. To her, this is a small test to see if Terezi can deal with Vriska. In fact, her last cellmate had to be moved because of Vriska's constant bullying. It was to the point to where the girl never acted the same after Vriska's games. "The name's Vriska Serket." she stated coolly. The games played here would be a test and if Terezi survived her test well then they just might make one hell of a team. Yet, Vriska doubts it due to the fact that the girl looks far from a criminal. The girl looks like she never stole a cookie, but at least her new roommate was cute and that was better than nothing.

Terezi does her best not to roll her eyes at Vriska's maturity level. Yet when the insults come...Terezi could stop herself from laughing. They did not bother her and in fact she thought that they were kind of pathetic. Back home she was known to have a way with words and has even been called a silver tongue plenty of times before.

So Terezi could see right through Vriska's game and figures that if this Vriska wants to play a game, she will play it. "He, You are funny Vriska. However, I am not here for something I never committed. I am accused of murder but I never did it!" Terezi rested her elbows on her knees and tried to fix her poster.

"I'm innocent but I am sure someone like you would not understand what it is like to be innocent." Terezi gives out a small laughter and she can see the mood change from Vriska. "In fact, you look like you don't even have parents," Terezi debates if she should push the envelope and figures that it is best not to be weak in front of the other girl.

"after all...who would ever want someone like you." It was then that she comprehended the look she got from Vriska. She other girl stares her with wide eyes and Terezi can see sadness that went to anger quickly. She even can see Vriska's face getting red over anger. Even though Terezi keeps a straight face, Terezi can feel her heart pounding fast once she can see the damage she caused to the other girl.

Vriska shot up from her seat and she grabs Terezi off of her bed she held her up by the jumpsuit again. Terezi gasps at the sudden aggressiveness. Vriska drags Terezi to the back wall and slams the shorter girl to it. Terezi's head taps against the wall and she vision goes blurry for a moment and once she recovers, she can see the girl angrily showing her teeth. "If you think you are going to be a goodie goodie and think you can insult me, think again."

She raise her fist pulling back as she continues to press Terezi into the wall. All Terezi is preparing the impact to her face. "You are just some worthless bitch coming into the lair of Vriska Serket! I did have a mother. She just fucking left me for some cheap captain. So I got thrown in here being a tough bitch! I recommend you shut your mouth before I do it for you."

Vriska pounds her fist into the wall, close to Terezi's face. "You are making a bad mistake." She growls into her face as she drops her after about to slug her, but knows if she started trouble now she would get put into isolation. She just got out of there recently and does not plan on going back so soon. So she dropped Terezi and she lands on the floor.

Vriska turns her back on her and climbs back onto her top bunk and faces the wall. Vriska let a upset huff before glancing back at Terezi and their eye contact last for less than a second. She quickly turns back around and gives a soft groan of pure rage as she curls up knowing that there was something else in the back of her mind that stopped her from punching Terezi.

Now, Terezi has never really gotten into an actual fight before in her life and she knows that if she ever did, it would really only be a beat down. The look that Vriska gave her, almost made Terezi feel bad. She ignores those emotions though and quietly makes her way to the bottom bunk and throws herself on it. She shoves her face into the pillow and partially hopes that she suffocates from the lack of oxygen. The silence within the small cell makes Terezi uncomfortable.

The awkward tension in the air makes her wish that she was not there at the moment but knows that there is nothing she can do about it. The only sounds that can be heard are the occasional shouts and yelling from outside of the cell. Yet, even though there is noise, and the light in their cell is bright, Terezi feels that it is best if she should go to sleep already.

She does not know if Vriska was asleep or not, but after a while it was so quiet that she started feeling alone. Luckily for her, she starts feeling sleepy and soon her eyes started closing. All she can do is hope that tomorrow would go smoother, and hope that her cellmate does not kill her in the middle of the night.

The only thing Terezi felt next was drowning. A major drowning sensation. Not like a dream. No, Terezi felt like she could not breath at all and as a means of reaction to survive, Terezi thrashed up. She was glad that she could still move but everything was disorienting. Terezi gasped for air and she was able to get it, but because she had panicked she shot up and bashed her head against the edge of Vriska's bunk. "Fuck!"

She cried out in pain and that was when she realized that she was wet. With water of course. Actually, she was drenched in water and Terezi was trying to understand what was going on. She looked up and there was Vriska standing over her. The other prisoner was holding a cup that Terezi assumed was what she had used to spill the water on her. The Pyrope rubbed her head in pain and glared at Vriska.

She was about to say something footsteps could be heard and could see guards walking close by. No. She can't start anything...not now. Instead, Terezi stood up to see what the guards wanted. They unlocked their cell but not just theirs, but everyone else. She realized what was going on. They were going to let them shower. It always happened in the morning and it looked like Terezi almost slept in. She does not know what will happen if she did but it looked like Terezi was not going to find out today.

With a sigh she walked out of the cell as she glanced around everyone else walking to the showers. Some made glances at her but a handful went to Vriska. Yet, the look that Vriska received was different. The Serket girl was gaining grins of approval and even a few high fives. They seemed to have approved on what Vriska did and some laugh at Terezi.

The girl was still drenched in water and she felt pretty stupid. Not even the guards carried as she walked into the showers and Terezi could see Vriska ahead of her talking to a group of girls. By then they had already made their way to the showers and Vriska had already stripped herself of her clothes. Terezi could see tattoos on the Serket but she does not spend her time studying them. It felt weird staring at another girl as she was naked and Terezi shook her head as she tried to move as far away from the group as possible. There was hesitation on Terezi's part. The last time she changed with others around was gym in high school. This was nothing like that.

She was surrounded by killers and thieves. A bunch of criminals. it was terrifying and Terezi just wanted to get out of there fast. Terezi moved to one of the corners in hopes to shower away from Vriska and her friends. She had her back against them she felt the cool water against her skin. She hated it. The temperature was nothing to what she was used to. Terezi wanted her hot water and not be standing under cold there was nothing that she could do about it as she tried to enjoy it. She was lost in thoughts as she did her best to ignore comments being made. She knew other people were talking about her and Terezi hoped that the other prisoners could leave her alone. Of course, she can never get it her way.

A sharp, snapping pain could be felt near her butt and lower spine and Terezi flitched and let out a cry. The pain was sudden and she had no idea what it was as she turned around. Vriska did not stand too far away Vriska with a wet towel in hand. There seemed to be no remorse on her part and Terezi realized that others were looking at her. Other prisoners laughed at her and Terezi felt a blush of embarrassment hit her face.

She did not know what to do though. Vriska was surrounded by her little group of troublemakers and Terezi did not stand a chance if she tried anything. Others watch to see what she will do but she just turned away and tried to get further away from Vriska. She could hear more comments from others judging her. Their comments are harsh. She knew that other prisoners were calling her names on how much of a coward she was. Terezi hated feeling weak. Yet what was she to do? Fight? The last thing Terezi needed was to prove that she can't behave. All she needed to do was to survive. She needs to just get by long enough to where she could have another court date. Fighting will do her no good. She she held her tongue and looked away. She was starting to really hate Vriska.

After getting dressed in her orange jumpsuit, Terezi was guided to the courtyard. There was not a lot to do in the courtyard as she stayed again near a corner. With back against something, at least no one could mess with her. She kept walking around there and almost everyone pretend that she did not exist. That was fine by her. Yet, she could feel someone looking at her. Terezi glanced around. No one was looking at her but her eyes landed on Vriska. Apparently someone was staring at her. She was not sure why Vriska was watching her but Terezi was finding it annoying and weird at this point.

Vriska was by herself too, leaning against a wall. Terezi needed to know. She needed to know what was Vriska's problem. So she let out a sigh and prayed that this won't get her killed. Terezi started walking to Vriska as she avoided other prisoners. She had only been there for about a week and Vriska was making her stay here hell. Terezi needed to know why. Why was this girl messing with her so much?

To Terezi it wa sad really because the Seket could be so much more than what she was now. Terezi knew that the girl was brave just by the look in her eyes but there was always something more underneath. Terezi was decent at reading other people. No where good as her mother but Terezi picked up some tricks from her. Therefore, Terezi was able to catch it. She careful watched her eyes as she got closer to Vriska. Terezi never got looke like that before. So she could not pinpoint it but Terezi needed to know.

So once she got to Vriska she stood in front of her. Terezi did her best not to show fear as she was careful on what she said. "What do you want?" It was a simple question but one she knew that Vriska would understand the meaning behind it. Yet she laughed. Vriska Serket laughed at Terezi Pyrope. She was about to ask why but Vriska shot up and grabbed her by the front of her jumpsuit. Terezi panicked. Maybe she should not have walked up to Vriska. "What do I want? They want us to fight, and I am agreeing with them. Any last words bitch?" This got out of control fast.

It looked like Vriska was not interested in talking. Actually her comment stuck to Terezi. They want us to fight. Who? Vriska's group? Why did Vriska care about what they think? Was her reputation on the line? Either way, Terezi was starting to worry as Vriska raised her arm back. She tried to pull away but Vriska had a strong grip on her and that was when she got hit. Terezi got hit several times and tried to get away from Vriska.

There were no guards that saw the incident or maybe they just did not care. Others were watching and Terezi remembered falling to the ground and being forced to stand up again to get more of a beating. Yet, even though she was getting punched at. Terezi kept a brave face. This was not a time to be afraid but the punches were painful as Vriska did not hold back. Terezi knew that the second hit was the most painful one. Vriska aimed right at her face. She would be shock if her nose did not break but she was sure that she earned bruised and maybe even a black eye.

Vriska kept fighting her and Terezi was ready to ask her to stop as the pain was starting to become overbearing. Luckily for her, the pain stopped. Vriska stood close to her as she kept her fist raised. Terezi did not break eye contact. She stared at her and Vriska returned the stare right back at her. It stay like that for a moment. Terezi noticed how Vriska had a blue tint in her eyes. That was funny to her because she also had blue but hers was a tad bit lighter. She did get her mother's eyes after all. Yet, there was a shift from Vriska. The human eyes tell a lot. They say it is the mirror to the soul. Terezi never really believed that but she did know that a lot of emotions can not be hidden in the eyes.

Terezi wondered what was going on in Vriska's mind and before she could do anything, Vriska moved closer to her and kissed her. Vriska kissed Terezi. She was not sure what it meant and Terezi was just thrown off by the action. Terezi felt stupid in not knowing how to react and it seemed Vriska was confused as well. Yet, she was dropped to the ground and Terezi tried to get up as Vriska started to try and get away from her. As Vriska ran off Terezi heard her cellmate mumble a "I'm sorry."

By the time she got to her feet Vriska was already gone. Other prisoners laughed again and others stood in confusion as to what had happened. All Terezi could do was groan as she felt pain run through her face and her chest. Vriska sure knew how to throw a hard punch at her but that pain was not her biggest problem. All Terezi was trying to understand was why did Vriska kiss.


	3. Coming Out

The kiss was something that Terezi never saw coming. A kiss. Terezi had been kissed before but never by another girl. She had only been with boys her whole life even though all of them have failed at one point or another. Sometimes it was her fault of times it was the guy. At one point in her life Terezi thought it would be best to take a break from the dating. So she stood up like an idiot and stayed like that for what seemed like forever. A few other prisoners look at her in confusion at the girl as they could see the bruises that Vriska had just given her. It was then that she realized that the pain was not as bad as she thought it would be but Terezi was sure that she was going to feel it later. Some prisoners snickered and others laughed at her pain. Terezi ignored it and decided to walk away from the scene before anyone bothers her about.

It was tempting to tell a guard though but with her being new, she knew that if she rated someone out, it was only going to lead to trouble. It did not help that Vriska was very well known in this hellhole and Terezi did not want to know the consequences of telling on someone. some of the people there are harden criminals. Terezi does not want to die just because she opened her mouth. Still, this definitely placed her in a bad mood. Right now, Terezi was sure that she hated Vriska. As she walked Terezi was already mentally cursing the girl and was running what she was going to say to her.

Yet, nothing seemed right. There was something in the back of her mind that could not be completely mad at Vriska. She was not sure why but Terezi could not really hate Vriska Serket. To be honest, Terezi felt lonely. This was prison. She did not know anybody and she did not want to associate the wrong person and Vriska did not looked like a evil person. Instead, Terezi is sure that Vriska is a girl who grew up spoiled. Maybe she did drugs and was more than likely very popular back in school. Terezi knew a lot of girls like that when she was in school even though she got along with almost everybody. She knew it was a stereotype but Terezi knew that they only exist for a reason. Who knows...? Maybe she she just angry that she just got beat up by her cellmate. The same person that she will be forced to be locked with.

Still, even then...Terezi felt hurt that Vriska did this and not just physically. Right now, Terezi Pyrope felt emotionally hurt by Vriska Serket and was angry because of it. not only that but she was confused. Why did Vriska kiss her? Was she really sorry? It was all too confusing and Terezi just decided to keep on walking. A few guards glance her way and looked ready to question the injuries but none do. They probably do not care or already know that the new prisoners usually end up getting hurt around their first stay. So in the end, nobody bothered to ask about the injuries and she managed to get to the cafeteria without problem. The she walked in with a frown and grabbed a plastic tray as she stood in line.

A few other prisoners cut in line in front of her, giving her a glare to not say anything, and Terezi does not. She finally got her food and few girls bump into her rudely probably just to piss her off. It worked but at this point where was trying her best to not lose it. They looked at her to see a reaction but Terezi kept walking to an empty table.

They laughed, knowing that she was not going to do anything but Terezi let out a sigh and tried to focus on the food. It was sloppy joe and it was really sloppy. It did not look that good nor did it even smell like food but Terezi took a bite out of it. She started eating it even though it tasted and eating there made the Pyrope a bit lonely….she was always a social girl. Being a lone was a killer to her and Terezi was going to crazy at this rate. Well, more crazy than how she normally acted. So she looked around as she ate her food and was taking a good look at all the prisoners.

There was a girl with long brown hair with a bit of red in it. She saw Terezi looking in her direction and gave her a wicked grin. Was this girl Aradia? She must be. There was a slightly older girl next to her and she looked closely related to Aradia. Her hair was placed in a messy bun and she she seemed to not care about Terezi staring in that direction. Another girl was there with similar color hair as Terezi was sitting with them. She looked just as old as the girl with the bun but her features reminded Terezi of...a cat? Weird.

Either way, she had all of these girls around Vriska before. Actually, Terezi was sure that they were Vriska's friends or just a group that she hanged out with. They did not look like the nicest people and Terezi looked to her food and got up to throw it away. Her appetite was gone and asked a guard to let her back into her cell. They allowed her and started making her way back.

After all, there was nothing else to do. She knew that she was going to spend a lot of time in there but there was no reason to get bothered even more. She felt the need to lay down as her face was killing her and being around so many prisoners was actually getting her anxious. The best thing to do was to just go to her cell and confront Vriska. She had a bone to pick with her as Vriska was the cause of her problem.

Terezi entered the cell and waited for the guard to walk away before talking to Vriska. She was on her bunk and Terezi was shock to hear crying noises coming from her. Vriska Serket was crying. Crying. She almost did not know how to feel about it. This girl had beat her up for no reason was laying on her bed with tears stains on her pillow. Terezi glared at her even though she was not looking at her. Well, Terezi was not going to let her get away with it. That was for sure. Her anger was at its highest and Terezi was going to let it all out. "What is your problem? All day you acted like a jerk! You hit me, dump water on me, and all this other stuff. If anyone should be fucking crying it should be me. Not you, because you are a heartless bitch!" She huffed and Vriska looked up from her pillow. She definitely was crying. The sight calmed Terezi down as she was not used to yelling at a crying person.

She did not know if it was all an act or not but Terezi knew that she could not back down completely. This was prison. Everyone wanted her to act tough she she will play the part then. She did lower her volume but still wanted to get her point across. "You hit me, and then end up kissing me. I want to know what you want with me?" Terezi was still trying to not lose control of her temper again and with major effort it was partially working. Vriska avoid eye contact for a moment and fixed her glasses. She was making sure the black film lined up with her blind eye. Terezi was sure that she was just doing it to keep her busy. It was unavoidable to not meet each others eyes as Terezi kept staring at her and soon their blue eyes were staring at each other. Terezi kept the glare as Vriska had light tears in her eyes still.

Terezi kept studying Vriska but lightens up on the glaring part. She was having trouble keeping the look as Vriska was deeply upset. There was something in Vriska's mind and Terezi did not know what it was. It was killing her and Terezi wanted to know what was running through her mind at the moment. "I really don't get you. What do you want from me Vriska? You are a complete jerk, and right now I don't really like you much." Terezi watched Vriska getting teary eyed again a she sat at the edge of her bed. Her legs swayed over the edge of her bunk as Terezi waited for an answer.

"I know you wouldn't..." Vriska finally spoke up and Vriska looked eager to say something that was more than likely bottled up. Terezi growled and that answer was not good enough for her and Vriska caught it. "What do you want?!" Vriska finally yelled back at Terezi and she jumped off her bunk to the ground. She landed with no trouble and kept her distance still. That was probably good considering that they are both young and hotheaded. Their fuses are short and any closer might result in a full blown fight between. That was something neither of them could afford. One was trying to stay out of trouble and the other was trying to avoid it. Yet Terezi was a fool and backing down was something she rarely did.

"I want answers. Tell me now." Terezi stated boldly. Vriska is not pleased and does not hesitate to respond back. She looked at her end too. "You know why I did what I did? Try being happy, when life takes complete turns and you find yourself in the worst situations? So many people on the outside world, and half of them who want you dead. My mother hurt me by leaving me with my sister. Did my sister take care of me when I was eight? No! I found myself on my door steps. Abandoned. Do you think I cared? Yes… I may be a prisoner, but I do have emotions." Terezi heard the bitterness and sadness in Vriska. She felt bad for the girl but is not shock that the girl had a rough history. Most criminals did. She wanted to not allow her emotions get the best of her, but Terezi stayed silent and let Vriska continued to talk.

"I was the loner in my household. I went to school to try to learn but never graduated because those moments were the worst times in my life. They hurt me at my school. That was until I snapped and I was always alone. I will always probably be alone, but you seem to not know this. I have been penting up my emotions, like a bottle and am at my breaking point. I was tough to everyone because people were too tough on me. I broke...like glass and hurt someone because they broke me." Vriska kept explaining everything wrong in her life to Terezi.

The Pyrope had no life compared to that. After all, her life was nothing to being as bad as Vriska. "And I loved another, until she started loving another. I don't trust men because they are greedy beings. So I dated a girl I knew who promised to keep my secret safe...and then she broke my heart with another. She is polygamy, and I paid revenge on her and her partner until that backfired. I ended up here and when I held you in the courtyard… I saw her in you...before all the madness happened. Before all the secrets and pain." Vriska was biting her lip already. An action that Terezi could not miss with her sharp eyesight.

Vriska noticed her staring and there was in her eyes. Terezi had trouble reading what Vriska was trying to get at but knew that something was on the tip of her tongue. Terezi just did not know what was on Vriska's mind but knew she was going to find out soon enough. "Because truthfully I cannot hide my emotions any more Terezi… I think, I am in love with you. No, I am in love with you." Vriska said with confidence in her voice but the tears that fell told Terezi a different story. Vriska is trying to keep it together but was slowly falling apart. Terezi was not going to point that it out. Not now. She did not know her well enough to do that. Terezi just kept her mouth shut and heard her out and Vriska must be wondering how she would react. Terezi does not even know herself. A confession was not what she was expecting.

So Terezi laughed. A nervous one. It was a bad habit formed from the start and on because Terezi would be the first to admit that she did not know how to express herself properly. She always did it to make herself feel better and it was not even a decent fake one. It was obviously fake but maybe that was a good thing. She did not want Vriska to think that she was laughing at her. After all Terezi came from a loving family. She support in her life even though she felt alone most of it. She was smart and yet she was in prison. For Murder. Terezi was in the top of her class and even though she was smart she could have never been able to get away with murder and would never even try. So having a true criminal in front of her, confessing love, was not what she had in mind. Yet something Terezi was hating. There was a moment of silence as Terezi thought of the right words. She could tell that Vriska was waiting for something...anything! "Vriska, you put me through hell, but I think I am in love with you too." She said rubbing the back of her neck. Terezi hoped her mother never catches wind of this. She would kill her for hooking up with someone in prison but that was not the only problem. "But if you are so high up the reputation ladder, what about your friends? What would everyone think? Would I be your dirty little secret or what?" Terezi asked as she needed to know what she was getting into. It helped that the hostility had lowered between them and they were talking to each. Vriska was still upset and was doing her best to get rid of the little tears that were too stubborn to leave.

"I say screw reputation. I don't care about being the tough girl that everyone looks up to. I shouldn't even be looked up to." Vriska shook her head and Terezi wanted to say something. She held her tongue for once and let Vriska keep talking. "Another prisoner down the hall here is dating my friend Damara, and she acts tough to keep her girlfriend safe, but acts really sweet to Damara when it is just them. So if you date me, I will be a total bitch to the others to keep you safe and if they touch you I will give them hell." Vriska laughed and Terezi saw the confidence in her. Terezi was going to comment about not needing protection but this was prison. This was not her playing field.

Once Terezi realized that they might be getting together she did not know how to go about this as Vriska sat down on the bottom bunk. Terezi kept standing there until Vriska pat the bunk to get the Pyrope to sit next to her. Even though they are done fighting for now, Terezi felt a lump in her throat and swallowed it. Was this really happening to her? In reality she was actually excited to be with Vriska even though we just met. It helped that Vriska's words sound sincere and the Terezi thought about it, it only seemed right to help Vriska feel better about everything.

"You know, you don't seem like a bad person and...I would like to date you too. I just simply don't know how to go about this," She admitted honestly. "I can tell that you were in a bad position growing up, but I would not understand that." Terezi shook her head and looked at the floor. "I grew up in a nice two story house. My mother was always there for me. In fact, she is the best lawyer in town which is kind of ironic because I still ended up here...but you know...I wanted to be one too. At this rate...I don't think it is going to happen but I guess that does not matter anymore." She felt like she did not have a future anymore. Everyone had already branded her guilty. She was sure Vriska understood that. To be wearing the colors that are looked down on by their society. It made her felt like a piece of trash and Vriska must know the feeling of worthlessness and that was so far the only connection they had between them.

Vriska nodded her head and listen to her talk. Terezi could that Vriska does not mind listening to her talk and found it nice even though her story wasn't all rainbows and lollipops either. Vriska picked her Magic 8 ball and listen to Terezi talk. She then found the Serket shaking the ball. Terezi glanced over to see and saw a three letter word of YES. Terezi started talking again. "My sister was hardly home. She was always out with her boyfriend or just going out to party. I had a few boyfriends over the years but none of them really worked out. Two of them were my fault for failure and the other one...well he was just a total prick. Should have known better..." Terezi found herself resting her head on her knees when the memories were brought up. She had not thought about those times for a while even though it just occurred. Instead she moved off the subject.

"I had a lot of hobbies. Don't laugh but I really like to FLARP and I always loved dragons because they are just so cool. Who doesn't like dragons?" Terezi realized how that sounded. She must have sounded like a complete nerd in front of Vriska. Terezi tried to contain her joy over the subject but knew that she failing. Yet, during the last couple of weeks have been hell and Terezi was just over joy to finally be talking to someone who wanted to listen and not beat her up. In Terezi excitement over talking about dragons she finally caught that she moved a bit too close to Vriska.

Terezi still did not pull away right away. She was finding herself wanting to be close to Vriska. The Serket was the only nice person she has met in this prison so far. She did not want to lose that. Terezi was not looking for someone to baby or protect her. She just wanted someone that took an interest in her life and cared about who she was as a person. Terezi would not mind Vriska looking out for her though and she would to the same if needed.

Vriska must have been in her own world because Terezi saw a blush slowly creeping on her face and Terezi was going to question it. Vriska looked away once Terezi was looking at her cheeks. She must have felt embarrassed and Terezi wanted to laugh at her but kept it in. Instead Terezi looked at Vriska's dead eye that was hidden. "What happened to your eye?" It must have came across as rude but Terezi tended to be forward at times. It was how she learned a lot of things. She would just ask. To her surprise, Vriska was willing to talk about it. "I was in an accident when I was young. My mother wasn't even home but I was playing with fireworks and one went off in my eye…" She said as Vriska looked down in shame but a smile quickly replaced her expression. Terezi returned that smile back but with more deviance in hers. "What 'bout you? What does Vriska like to do?"

"Things I like to do... FLARPing is fun... But dragons aren't my favorite." Terezi groaned and Vriska does her best to laugh at her. "I like Spiders and Scorpions best." She stated and kept on holding up a magic 8 ball that she was given for a present from an anonymous person on the outside of the prison. She shook it again and looked for the right answer of YES once again. Even though they were getting along, Terezi wished it was not in prison. She did not wanted for things to be this way and knew she took life for granted. Now she was trapped in a cage with no freedom. They were not even compared to animals. The animals were treated better than this and everyone knew but Terezi would not complain.

They were criminals. They did not deserve to be treated with respect. Even with Vriska's injury, Terezi was sure that she was not treated well. It made her glad to have her eyesight. It seemed like a hard burden to carry and out of pity, Terezi carefully pulled off Vriska's glasses and planted a kiss near my left eye. "There! Does that help?!" She questioned holding back her laughter but a giggle still come out.

Terezi then decided to comment on the magic 8 ball that I had in my hand. She were always a curious girl. That was why she always got in trouble. "So what did you ask it?" Terezi pointed to the magic 8 ball. Vriska glanced back at it. "Oh, this thing? I asked it if you would be mine and it said YES. It also was a gift from someone outside of this jail. I am guessing the girl that broke my heart because I got a card saying I will wait for you..." Vriska blushed and was soon finding herself to be pulled into her into a hug by Terezi. It was a tight one but oddly comforting. Vriska did not seem to mind it.

"The only reason I got you with water this morning was because in the mornings we have to get up before the guards. Shower time is not to be missed." Terezi was not sure why Vriska felt the need to explain. Maybe she felt guilty. Terezi almost forgot about it but thought it was nice of her to explain. She did not know how the prison system worked and it was good to not be blind about it. Vriska slowly slinking her hand in Terezi's. The Pyrope did not mind and allowed Vriska to hold onto her hand. "Terezi, can I keep you?" Vriska asked looking at her curiously as Terezi leaned in closer to me but did nothing right away. She let the anticipation built up before moving closer to kiss Vriska on her lips.

Vriska found herself wrapping her arms around Terezi and pulling her close as they hear some girls outside the they were too caught up in the kiss that it did not bother them. It was just a cruel reminder of the reality they were in. Prison. The thought was bitter and saddening. Terezi just wanted comfort from everything that was happening to her and Vriska was the only one willing to give it. Terezi tried to push herself even further into the kiss but is already close enough. Vriska kept blushing like a fool when Terezi did the action. The silence between them made it easy to hear Vriska's nervous heartbeat. It soon calmed to the steady beat. Terezi broke the kiss and lightly tackled Vriska on her bunk. The Pyrope had to use all her weight to even try it. A grin on Vriska told Terezi that she purposely threw herself down to let Terezi get away with it. "Only as long as I get to keep you!" Terezi tried to keep her arms wrapped around her new and first girlfriend, but the sudden noise from the girls outside killed the mood slightly for both of them.

Terezi tried ignoring it knowing there was nothing they could do about that and hoped that they will not become a problem later on. Yet, Terezi was aware that she was in a place full of trouble makers. Their new relationship will be brought out eventually. It was not something they could hide forever. "This place sucks but at least you are here to make it fun." Terezi commented and lay on her bunk with Vriska. Vriska just nodded her head. Terezi then placed a kiss to Vriska's lips again and they sealed their fates.


End file.
